A natural joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When these changes are far advanced and irreversible, it is necessary at times to replace the natural joint with a prosthesis. When implantation of such a prosthesis becomes necessary, the head of the natural bone is resected and a cavity is created within the intramedullary canal of the host bone for accepting and supporting the prosthesis. The acetabulum is enlarged and shaped with acetabular reamers for accepting the prosthesis. Typical types of acetubular reamers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,462,548, 5,755,719 and 5,897,558.